On Transitions and Education
by Julimond
Summary: Cassie comes home for spring break. Sam and Jack are pathetic, or cute. She can’t decide.


Title: On Transitions and Education

Characters: Sam, Jack, Cassandra

Pairings/Genre: Sam/Jack UST-ish

Summary: Cassie comes home for spring break. Sam and Jack are pathetic, or cute. She can't decide.  
Rating: PG for some language

Category: Fluff, slight angst

Spoilers: Singularity, Rite of Passage, Heroes Pt. 2, Threads

Season: set after Threads, but before Season 9

Author's Notes: Okay. So this started out as something else, but evolved into the fic you're about to read, which, I think is a good thing. It was supposed to be all about tampons. Now there's some other stuff too ;) I really wanted to include Cassie. So here's how I see the Cassie situation. She was around 18 when Janet died, college age. This makes her 19 in this story, an adult in no need to be adopted again. Mary ::waves:: gave me the idea of her actually having inherited Janet's house. But I still wanted her to stay with Sam. So, read on and let me know if you like how I handled it… and 'bout the rest of the fic too ;)

***

This was so typical, Sam thought. Here she was, cleaning her house for a party that wasn't even her idea. The guys wanted to celebrate Cassie's homecoming…for spring break. Why this needed a celebration, Sam still wasn't sure, but who was she to deny her quasi-daughter (and apparently her boys) a little fun. Especially in light of what Cassie had gone through in the past year and half.

Losing Janet had been hard on everyone at the SGC, but Cassie's loss was undoubtedly the greatest. Nevertheless, she was doing fairly well, Sam thought. She was old enough to understand her mother's death this time around and also mature enough to stand on her own feet. She and the guys were simply there in case Cassie needed support. That's what family was for, after all.

The door banging against the wall shook Sam out of her musings.

"Sam?"

"Over here, Cass!" Sam stood up to greet the girl, uh, young adult, attempting to brush dust and grime off her sweats and tank top, but failing miserably. Sighing, she gave up. This was Cassie. She didn't need to impress her.

Cassandra ran up to her and enveloped her in a tight hug which Sam returned wholeheartedly. It was good to have her home. Even though she was definitely not little anymore; she had almost reached Sam's height.

"Jeez, Cass, when are you gonna stop growing?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Sam, when did you start talking like Jack?"

Sam blushed. "I don't talk like the General. Why would I? It…it was just an observation."

Cassie looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "O-kay… I just meant, that's the kinda stuff Jack always says to me." A wicked smile. "No need to become defensive, Sam."

Sam cleared her throat. Ignoring Cassandra's insinuation, she tried to look busy tidying up her cleaning utensils. "Do you need a hand carrying in your luggage?"

Cassie smiled at the other woman's behavior. "Nope, I got it. " Then she hesitantly turned to Sam. "Listen, are you sure you're okay with me staying here? I can really go stay at Mom's, I mean, _my_ place if it's too much of a hassle…"

Sam turned to her with sympathetic eyes. Not so grown up, after all, she thought. "Cassie, you know you're welcome here anytime and as long as you want to." She saw the young woman's shoulders sag in relief. "Go get your stuff already!"

Watching Cassie retrieve her suitcases, Sam smiled sadly. She knew how hard it was to return to a home where every room held memories of a loved person lost. That's why she was more than happy to provide an alternative for Cass. Her gaze shifted to the mantle where a photograph of her parents stood, framed in gold. Yep, she knew exactly how hard it was.

Pushing her melancholy thoughts away, Sam straightened and smiled at Cassie, who was trying to maneuver two huge suitcases down the hall to 'her' room. "You sure you don't need a hand?"

She thought she heard a muffled 'no' somewhere in-between various curses. "Now who's talking like the General," Sam mumbled, shaking her head.

She wandered over to her kitchen island, trying to think of something to whip up for lunch. She hadn't done any shopping yet this week, since she'd just recently returned from SG-1's fishing trip to the General's cabin.

Sam smiled fondly at the memory. That trip had been exactly what she needed: relaxation, hanging out with the people she loved most, and coming to terms with the recent loss of her father… and the breakup with Pete. She flinched. Yeah, it hadn't been an easy year for her either. But the guys had been so supportive and understanding, she couldn't have wished for more.

Deep down, she suspected, this little shindig was supposed to be as much for her benefit as for Cassie's. She still thought it was unfair that she had to clean for it though. "Yeah well," Sam muttered, "let's not dwell." Her eyes widening, she peered around the corner at Cassie's room, making sure she hadn't heard her. Jeez, she _did_ talk like the General! This was getting embarrassing.

And it's not like anything had happened between them. Seriously! But he'd been so kind and compassionate and just there for her in the past few weeks that she couldn't deny that their relationship had shifted somehow. Something had clicked into place. A promise of 'always' hung in the air, and Sam couldn't suppress her feelings of glee at the mere thought of her soon-to-be-ex-CO.

He had told the team of his upcoming promotion and subsequent transfer to Washington last week at the cabin. It was going to be a huge change, for all of them. Sam still had to refrain from getting choked up about it. SG-1 as she had known it for the past eight years really was no more. But, she had quickly realized, not all change was necessarily bad. Remembering the General's eyes on her when he'd told them of his transfer, she smiled again. It was going to be interesting.

She turned towards Cassie's open door. "Hey, are you hungry? I've got nothing here though. We'll have to order in."

Cassandra came out of her room, now dressed in comfortable sweats and a t-shirt. "No, actually, I ate on the way here. If you want to I'll go to the store to get all the food and drinks for tonight, so you can finish up getting the house ready."

Sam huffed. She had really hoped to take a break. "Fine. Take my card." When Cassie walked towards the front door, Sam quickly remembered something and yelled after her, "Oh, and get cheesecake!"

"But you hate cheesecake!"

Sam's cheeks increased in color. "Well, I've changed my mind. I've come to appreciate it over the past…few…. "Her forehead creased in annoyance, mostly at herself. "Just get it, okay? There are other people who like it."

Cassie stood in front of her, arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "Other people, huh? Sam, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Done being embarrassed, Sam grabbed her arm, pushed her towards the door and shoved her through it. "No. Have fun! Bye!" And she quickly closed the door. She chose to ignore the giggles that wafted up the driveway.

Damn. Cassie could see right through her, a gift (or was it a curse?) the young woman had definitely gotten from her late mother. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let her stay here after all. Sam shook her head. "Yeah right, as if I could ever say 'no' to her…"

Turning towards her bathroom that was in desperate need of a good scrubbing, she sighed. "Alright, here we go…"

After a good half hour, her bathroom was squeaky clean. You could literally eat off the floor. Not that she'd suggest it to anyone because that would just be ew. Yeah, Sam chortled, she desperately needed a break.

Closing the mirror cabinet her eyes fell on an empty tampon box. Crap. She was going to start her period, so she needed new ones soon. Grabbing her cell phone, she hit the speed dial for Cassie, simultaneously juggling the cleaning bottles and rags while trying not to fall on her face. When she heard Cass pick up she didn't even wait.

"Hey, can you grab a box of tampons for me? I just realized I'm out."

Silence.

"Cassie?"

"_Nope."_

All her cleaning supplies clattered to the floor. Shit. "Sir?'

"_Yep."_

God. "Sir, I'm so sorry. I must have hit the wrong speed dial. I meant to call Cassie."

"_Yeah, I figured. While you're usually quite demanding, Carter, you have yet to ask me to get you feminine hygiene products." _

Sam could actually _hear_ his grin. The bastard was making fun of her. Hmm. Two could play at this game.

"Well, sir, with your upcoming transfer you're going to have limited exposure to new cultures and species, so I thought it wise to educate you more on Earthly ones." Jeez, that was really bad Sam. And hello, still talking to a superior officer here. Maybe the Windex had gone to her head.

"_And what species would that be?"_ He was almost laughing out loud at this point. Damn him.

"Women, of course." She felt like she just regressed eight years and was back in that briefing room, asking him to arm wrestle. He apparently didn't mind.

"_I'm up for it. Educate me, Carter."_

Crap. He wasn't laughing anymore, just speaking really softly and intensely, which did funny things to her insides. Thank God they were on the phone.

"Um…"

Now he chuckled again. _"See ya tonight, Carter."_ And he hung up.

Sam didn't know whether to be extremely embarrassed or extremely pissed off right now. Damn the man for always getting the upper hand in their little tête-a-têtes.

Tampons totally forgotten, she grabbed the next cleaning bottle and rag from the floor and attacked her kitchen sink with vigor. If she couldn't punch anyone, she could at least clean the crap out of her house. She shook her head. And people wondered why she was single again…

***

Jack hung up his cell, chuckling. Carter was just too easy to goad. Although, if he was honest with himself, he'd actually meant some of what he said. But when was he ever honest with himself…

Picking up his phone again, he called Cassandra's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Cassie. What store are you at?"

"_The one on Centennial Boulevard. And, hi Jack, how are you? I'm fine, thanks for asking!"_

"Hi, sorry, kiddo. I'm just on my way there. Meet me?"

Jack found Cassandra at the produce stand where she was stacking up on mandarins. Oddly enough, Jack remembered, Cass had had a thing for the fruit ever since she first came to Earth. In fact, there'd been a few weeks at age thirteen when all she'd eaten were mandarins. He remembered asking Janet if one could die of a Vitamin C overdose. He also remembered her answering look. He missed that look sometimes.

Jack peeked into Cassie's cart. "You sure you've got enough? Three bags might not do it."

Huh. There was that look. Uncanny, really.

Cassie hugged him, trying not to roll her eyes. "Glad to see you too, Jack."

Jack held her close for a minute, right there in between the mandarins and some offensive-smelling kumquats. He was glad Cassie was home, even if only for a week. He never saw enough of her. She was the closest thing he had to a kid, and Jack cherished their relationship, probably even more that she realized.

"How's the dog?"

Cassie smiled. "Jack's fine. He's with Janet's parents in Montana. He loves the outdoors."

Shaking his head at the dog's name, Jack chuckled. "Yes. I'm sure Jack does. I can relate."

"So, why are you here?," Cassie asked.

"Oh, I was going to grab some cheesecake for the party tonight. Carter doesn't like it, so she never buys any."

Cassie bit her lip. "Cheesecake, huh? You mean like this one?" Cassie pointed to the huge cake in the cart that was hidden beneath her bags of mandarins. "Sam told me to get one because "there are other people who like it." She used her fingers to do the quote signs.

Jack looked slightly stunned. Cassie smiled wickedly and continued. "Plus, she said she's "come to appreciate it lately." Again with the quote signs.

He cleared his throat. "Really? Well, that's… nice."

Cassie tried really hard not to laugh. "I don't know if I think you guys are pathetic or cute."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She rolled her eyes again. "Of course not, Jack."

Cassandra let it drop. She knew better than to push Jack. Or Sam, for that matter. She'd watched them do their dance for years now, and she wasn't deterred by their avoidance tactics. But she'd also noticed the change in their relationship, ever since Jacob's funeral a few weeks ago. There were more smiles. Not the awkward ones, but genuine, happy, and dare she say, flirty smiles. And there were touches. Nothing overt, just a hand on her shoulder here, a hand on his arm there.

Cassie decided it was really quite cute.

She fell in step alongside Jack and they talked about this and that while filling up the shopping cart with food. Cassie added what Sam had put on the list; Jack took some of it out again and added what he thought the party really needed. Which mostly consisted of junk food. And beer.

After twenty minutes they were done and started to line up at the cash registers. Cassie turned to Jack who had started fidgeting a few minutes ago.

"Jack? What's up?"

He looked at her, then away, then up again. "Nuthin…"

There was that look again.

"Okay. This is gonna sound really weird, but just go with it, alright? It's kind of an inside joke between Carter and me. Or more like a prank…"

Cassie looked at him with raised eyebrows, gesturing for him to get on with it.

"Do you know…I mean, would you possibly be able to tell me… maybe… whatkindoftamponsCarterlikes?"

The last bit was almost unintelligible. But Cassie understood it alright. Especially when she watched Jack's face turn bright red like a tomato. Wow, this was new.

"Uh…" She was at a loss for words.

"You know what? Never mind. Forget I ever said anything… Actually, I kinda gotta go. See you tonight, Cass!" And he was gone.

Cassandra actually laughed out loud. This _was_ weird, even for Jack.

***

Jack disappeared into the men's room. Oh God. That had not been one of his finest moments. Why couldn't he ever just keep his mouth shut? Cassie wasn't going to tell Carter, right? Right? No, she wouldn't do that.

Trying to shake off this totally inadequate feeling of embarrassment, Jack straightened and walked out into the store again. He was an Air Force General after all. He laughed in the face of embarrassment. Still, he took the long way towards the exit so Cassie wouldn't see him. He had _some_ dignity left.

His cell phone hummed. Text message, huh.

_Tampax Pearl, regular. _

He looked up towards the registers, but Cassie had already left. Cheeks still slightly inflamed, he chuckled, shaking his head. She knew him too well.

***

The party seemed to be a success, Sam thought. A bunch of Cassie's high school friends had come, as well as people she knew from her old neighborhood. She'd even spotted Dominic somewhere. Apparently they had kept in touch. There were some SGC personnel walking around, but not many. This party was for Cassandra; Sam was more than happy to just sit with her team and a few other friends from base.

She watched Cassie laugh out loud at something, blissfully engaged in conversation. Suddenly she turned towards Sam, noticing her gaze, smiled and waved. Sam returned the gesture. She really loved this girl. And she was so grateful that Cassie had grown up into this enthusiastic, intelligent young woman that she was today. Sam sent a silent thank you to Janet.

Turning back towards the guys, she noticed the General had left.

Standing up, pretending to get another beer, she curiously looked around the other rooms, hoping he wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye.

She even peeked into her bedroom, noticing her heart accelerate immaturely when she turned the doorknob. But nope. Nothing. Her room was dark and empty. Except…

Sam turned on the light, closed the door and walked to her bed.

There, next to her pillow sat a new tampon box, her usual brand, bound in red ribbon. A yellow post-it note was attached to it that read _Do I get an A?_

First she blushed furiously. Then she started laughing. And didn't stop for at least five minutes. He was _good!_

Stepping out of her door, the "gift" still in her hand, she looked towards the living room where the guys were sitting, talking animatedly. The General was back in his seat, nurturing a new bottle of beer.

His eyes met hers.

She just lifted up the box, wiggled it in the air and grinned at him. Thanks.

He tipped his bottle in a salute and smiled smugly. You're welcome.

Sam chuckled. She looked down sheepishly, but then returned her gaze to his. Somewhere in her periphery she noticed Cassie, snickering. She ignored it. Right now, all she wanted was to grin at him like an idiot.

Yep, Sam thought. This was going to be fun.

thE enD


End file.
